First Time
by Raphaella
Summary: The turtles are only 7, and have been promised by Splinter that they can go uptop for the first time, but it doesn't end in the right way. (short fic)


First Time  
  
Mwahaha! Me back in business, even if my stories are rubish, lol. Okay, I thought of this when I was trying to think of a short, but not too short, story. I'll try to make it funny, but I'm not promising, so if you don't wanna read my boring fic, please turn back now before you decide to flame me, or you can if you want becasue I need feedback, buy anyways . . . Here is a short story about when the guys were severn years, and only just allowed to venture to the suface for the first time . . .  
  
  
  
"What time is it!?" Michelangelo shouted across to his brother, Donatello, who was busy reading a very thick, heavy book, sat on the couch. Mikey was stood in his bedroom doorway, leaning and swinging on the door.  
  
"Half eight," Donnie automatically replied. He didn't have to look at the clock because he had only glanced at it about thirty seconds ago when Mikey had asked him then, again, what the time was. Donnie continued reading, hoping Mikey would go and bother someone else.  
  
Mikey sighed frustratedly and excitedly, and bounced into his and Raph's room. His brother in red was laid down on his top bunk, playing with Mikey's gameboy.  
  
"Mikey, stop bouncing around, you're put-ing me off my game!" Raph moaned, eyes constantly on the screen, and had been for the past hour.  
  
Mikey seated his severn year old shell down on his bed. But after a few seconds in which the only sounds were the gameboy and Mikey's loud, excited heartbeat could be heard; Mikey jumped off the bed as though it had suddenly burst into flames, and started to jump around, failing in effort to control his excitment.  
  
"I wanna go now! I wanna go now!" Mikey chanted, jumping on one spot as high as he could. When Mikey got excited, there was no end to his energy.  
  
Leo came in to see what Mikey was shouting about. Their brother in blue stood in the doorway, arms crossed and staring at Mikey.  
  
"Mikey, settle down, we can't go until another hour." Leo said, head tilted slightly.  
  
"Yeah, so shuddup!" Raph shouted. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Mikey. It hit him in the face.  
  
Mikey grinned and threw it as hard as he could back. Now Raph had urged Mikey to do something else, there would be no stopping him until he knew for sure he was going to be pounded by Raph.  
  
A pillow fight broke out between the two turtles, and soon pillows - and bed sheets - were flying across the room.  
  
Leo was still stood staring. "Good Raph, keep him occupied; maybe he wont annoy us so much." Leo was just about to turn away, but he was hit hard with a cusion from Raph, who grinned and continued to batter Mikey, who was squeeling with glee.  
  
Leo grabbed the cusion which had hit him and dived into the battle. It was Leo and Mikey against Raph.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Raph said as he was smothered with pillows. Mikey only laughed joyfully and Leo joined in. He was glad he could join in with something fun (fun being the part where he at least got to hit Raph, even if it was with pillows), and that Master Splinter wasn't there to see him let loose his excitment too. He, and his brothers, had never been to the surface, up where the humans were. That's were Splinter was now, searching for food, and looking for a good spot for them to explore without being seen.  
  
"Hey, Donnie - Help me dude!" Raph shouted grinning, through the wave of pillows that attcked him.  
  
Donnie put down the book he was reading and went to see what all the noise was about. He grinned when he saw two of his brothers completly smoothering a third.  
  
"D'ya give up? D'ya give in?!" Leo said between laughter. Mikey was laughing too much to say anything.  
  
"No! I never give in!"  
  
Mikey laughed and nearly chocked, but he recovered and threw his pillow at Raph's head, then jumped on his brother and sat on him.  
  
"Arh! Gerroff me, Mikey!"  
  
Mikey giggled, and Raph rolled and Mikey fell off and against the wall. Now Raph was beating Mikey with pillows, and Mikey could hardly been seen, but his squeels and laughter could be heard from the surrounding sewer tunnels!  
  
Donnie giggled than said in a heroic tone, "I'll save you, Mikey!" He grabbed a pillow from the floor and he and Leo started to pound Raph again. Raph moved to get out the way of the line of fire, and Mikey was uncovered of pillows. His face was red from laughing so much, and his grin was big.  
  
A thud from the sewers was unoticed in all the noise they were making, and Splinter appeared in the doorway, unseen. He had to chuckle at his sons, who were only expressing child joy. But they were making a lot of noise. He shook his head, smiling, but then tunred to the door and banded on it loud enough for the sound to slip through his sons sound waves and be heard.  
  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey all looked up from the poor turtle they were smothering, and who seemed to have gone still. They all changed their laughing grins, to guilty frowns.  
  
Splinter stared at them, knowing they remembered what he had told them about keeping their noises down when he was away.  
  
Leo galnced at the pillow he was holding and quickly dropped it. Donnie and Mikey did the same.  
  
"Do you realise the noise you were all making?" Splinter said. He knew they hadn't realised, but he couldn't blame them for having fun. Though the rules he set in this home were for their own safety.  
  
"Sorry, Master Splinter . . ." Leo spoke timidly, looking so guilty. He was the one who always made sure he and his brothers followed the rules as best they could; now he had just broken one.  
  
Splinter remained silnet, staring at them all. Then his old features broke into a kind smile.  
  
"You were having fun, I understand. Don't let it happen again. Now come, I have brought food." He turned and went back to the kitchen where he had put down what he had gathered.  
  
Leo turned back to Donnie and Mikey, and they all looked at the heap of cusions and sheets that was Raph. Donnie pulled them off him.  
  
"Raph?"  
  
Their brother was laying completly still, mouth open slightly.  
  
Mikey gasped and was about to cry out, but Raph jumped up and shouted, "ARH!"  
  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey jumped, and then began to laugh as Raph grinned.  
  
"Come on, food!" Mikey jumped down off the bed and followed where Splinter had gone. His three brothers climbed down and followed him.  
  
Splinter had come back from his hunt with a packet of biscuits and (amazingly lucky) a whole pizza, which he explained had been left on a park wall, still in the box. Mikey jumped for joy at this and started on the pizza first. His brothers and his Master started to feast as well, and soon they had eaten as much as their little stomaches could hold.  
  
Mikey stood in front of Splinter and reminded his Master about what was meant to happen tonight, using his big, puppy- dog eyes.  
  
Splinter chuckled. "Yes, michelangelo. I have not forgotten what I promised you."  
  
"Yay! When can we go?!" Mikey exclaimed.  
  
"You may go when you have digested properly. Not long, my son."  
  
"Yes!" Mikey ran around his other brothers. "We're going soon! We're going soon!"  
  
Splinter quieted his son down and they all took a seat to watch the late night news before the could go any where. After the news, Splinter got up and his sons copyied. Since there were only two coats, Splinter had Mikey and Raph put them on, as they were the most loudest and adventurest of his sons and to be careful if they ventured too far away; and he trusted Leo and Donnie not to make too much noise once they were above, but they would still stick to the shadows. Once Mikey and Raph were bundled up, and Leo and Donnie wrapped in scarfs, Splinter smiled and lead them into the outside sewers.  
  
Mikey let out a squeek of excitment, but silenced when Splinter gave him a warning look.  
  
They followed their Master down many sewer turnnels, all were cold, but not freezing. Mikey could hardly feel any cold, as he was hot with excitment; but his brothers shivered slightly. Splinter came to a stop at the bottom of a ladder. He motioned with his hands for his sons to stay where they were until he gave the all-clear. He climbed the ladder and carefully and slowly lifted the lid to the manhole. It was only high enough for him to scan the area and see that it was quite dark and everything was deserted. He climbed out and scanned better. It was the park. A nice little park across the alleyway, and no one was in sight. It was a nice little place for his sons to first explore. It had a small pond, plenty of tree shelter and benches. He smiled, wanting to see the faces of his sons as a reaction to this place. Splinter bent down over the manhole and looked for his sons. He could just see Mikey in his big coat in the shadows. Good. He had told them that when he goes above, they are to wait in the shadows just in case anything were to happen to him. He called to them and Leo emerged first, and was the first to climb the ladder. Donnie followed, then Mikey, then Raph, who didn't replace the manhole cover.  
  
"Wooooowww . . ." Mikey awed as he stood up straigh from the ladder. He stared, wide-eyed, at the park. To him it was beautiful. The grass looked clean and a rich green; the water was an amazing colour of blue, reflecting from the cool blue sky; the trees, with their leaves, blew softly in a small wind, and there was not one creature about, except them.  
  
Splinter smiled as he watched their faces change from curiosity when they climbed out, to wonder and then to amazement.  
  
They all turned to their Master, as though waiting for a command from him. He smiled and nodded slightly. They turned to each other and walked futher into the park. Mikey was the first to do anything. He grinned widely and dashed about, running on the grass, gigling softly before he fell to the floor and rolled in the long, green strands; his coat flapped about him. Raph joined him and they started to pick and throw the garss at each other, grinning and laughing softly.  
  
Leo bent by the pond and dipped his finger in it. He had seen so many pictures of these things, but he had never touched it. Sure it was just water, but it was the layout of it, and how it was just there, and didn't run all over that fasinated him.  
  
Donnie walked over to the trees, willow trees, he noted. Their long, tentacle-like branches and vines hung down and made a neat circle around the trunk. Donnie looked at the bark and at the low branches, inviting him to climb them. He knew he shouldn't though.  
  
Splinter watched them from the edge of the park. He was watching out for them and any movement beyond the trees to the streets of the city, that annouced the coming of humans. He wished he could give his sons more treats like this. It made his heart dance and beam to see his sons so happy.  
  
Donnie had now joined Raph and Mike on the grass now, and they rolled around together, grinning. Leo smiled and ran towards them, happy to be in fresh air for the first time. He jumped on Mikey and Raph jumped on him, maiking a tower of turtles. Splinter chuckled as Donnie jumped on Raph and they all topple over, laughing and waving their arms in the grass.  
  
Splinter's smile vanished, though, as the sounds of a car door slamed. It was near. Very near. Now he could hear voices, getting louder. The old rat ran towards his sons and ushered them to the manhole, He managed to grab Donnie, and his other sons followed; but a thud and a small cry made him turn around, along with Leo and Donnie who were in front of him.  
  
Behind him Mikey had tripped over and landed on some hidden, broken glass amonst the grass. The palm of his hands and along his lower arms were bleeding as scratches crisscross along them. Mikey's eyes watered, but tears didn't fall. Splinter pushed Leo and Donnie towards the manhole, and watched for half a second as they made their way there, before turning to pick up Mikey, whose face was screwed in pain, and a few tears streamed down his checks. He held his hands in a way nothing would touch them, but they weren't closed and be more painful. Splinter carried his son, making his way to the manhole, but realised he only had three sons. Where's the fourth? Reluctantly he stopped and turnned around to see where Raph had gone. The voices had stopped to argue while Mikey had fallen, but now they came closer, and their footsteps could be heard now. Splinter's mind screamed in panic as he ran to the willow tree and hid behind the leaves. He looked back at the manhole to see Leo and Donnie's head peering from it. They bothe ducked as the humans came into veiw. They strolled into the park and stopped in the middle. Splinter could see them, but the couldn't see him. He looked around past them, desperately, for Raph, and saw the turtle in the coat across the clearing in shadow, past the men, under the other willow tree. He was caught up in the vines of the tree, and looked absolutely pettrified. He struggled to free himself from the tree leaves, but tripped, causing a noise.  
  
The men stopped talking and looked around. They had been talking about, as far as Splinter heard; drugs. Obviously they had come here to meet with someone who stored them. Now they looked around for the cause of the noise, and to Splinter's horror, looked directly at Raph. They slowy made their way towards him.  
  
"What have we got here then, eh?" One of the men spoke, in a tone that said that he knew this was only a small child, but didn't quite know WHAT he was.  
  
"Looks like this kid has lost him mummy," the other laughed.  
  
Raph struggled against the vines again, and managed to tear the up and away from him. He jumped to his feet and paincked. He froze momentarily, then ran around the man on the left.  
  
Unfortunately Raph didn't make it and the guy grabbed his coat, tearing it off. Raph lost his balace and fell.  
  
"What the f . . ." One man started as they stared at the giant turtle before them.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?" The other said, clearly surprised.  
  
Splinter screamed again inside, and quickly took Mikey to the manhole. His brothers helped him down and the rat told them to go home quickly, while Splinter went back for Raph. He ran back and peeked around the willow tree. One of the men now held a struggling Raph by the waist.  
  
"Whoa! Figety fella, ain't ya?"  
  
"What are we gunna do with him, Turner?"  
  
"Hey, well, look at him. I'm sure he'll come off very pricy for something, I'm sure!"  
  
Splinter's insides burned with rage. They were talking about selling his son! Nothing would take the turtles away from him, nothing!  
  
At that moment a bright light of another car shone through the trees from the carpark, and the two men were stunned. That was all Raph needed to break free from the mans grip and scramble away.  
  
"Hey, that thing's getting away!"  
  
Splinter's heart beat grew faster as one of them started to chase his son. It was pretty lucky the man was big around the mid-section, as Raph ran three times faster, and Splinter picked his up and dashed for the manhole. He could hear the shocked gasps from the men as he appeared from the trees. Splinter ran back to the manhole and quickly decended the ladder, replacing the lid. He breathed hard at the bottom, and hugged Raph, who sobbed and hugged back.  
  
"It is alright, Raphael. You are safe now." Splinter's heartbeat slowed down slightly, and he and his son walked back to the lair. They walked in and found Mikey laid on the couch, and Leo and Donnie crouch on the floor next to him. Donnie had already attemted to clean Mikey's wounds, and seemed to have done a good job about it; but Splinter would check later to make sure there was no glass in his wounds.  
  
Leo and Donnie jumped to their feet as Splinter and Raph walked in.  
  
"Is he okay, what happened?" Leo tumbled out.  
  
"Raphael is quite alright, just a little shocked. I think we will all go to bed now, and I will check Michelangelo's wounds. Thank you Donatello for attempting to dress them. We will talk about this in the morning." Splinter put Raph down and he went off to bed, walking a little shakily. Leo and Donnie paused, then disappeared into their own rooms. Splinter went into the kitchen and pulled out the medi kit and filled four mugs with milk, and put them in the old microwave. While that was warming up, the old rat went back to see Mikey.  
  
"It hurts, Master Splinter," Mikey said quietly.  
  
Splinter winced. "It is only telling you that it is getting better already, Michelangelo." He checked the dressing, which were all neatly done, and went back into the kitchen to the finished mugs. He picked up two and headed to Leo and Donnie's room. They thanked him and he left them to sleep. He gave one cup to Mikey, held the other in his hand and picked up his son, whose feet also got scratched. He took him into his and Raph's room and laid him on his bottom bunk. Mikey drank up and fell asleep straight away; the rat rubbed his head softly. Splinter looked at the top bunk to see Raph's shell facing him.  
  
"Raphael, drink this, it will help you sleep."  
  
Raph turned around silently and took the mug. He drained the milk and gave the mug back to his Master. Raph wiped his beak and laid back down again.  
  
Splinter pulled the covers over him and watched as his son's eyelids close over his tired eyes and fell sleep.  
  
Splinter stroked his cheek. "So much for the first time."  
  
  
  
Sorry for any mistakes. 


End file.
